


Universe

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: To the youngest son of the House of Black stars were not just balls of gas.





	Universe

He hated Astronomy.

He pretended to love the subject, obviously, but secretly hated it as much as Sirius claimed to.

How could he not hate a class which forced him to stand atop a draughty tower in the dead of night and gaze up at a universe of stars?

Because to the youngest son of the House of Black stars were not just balls of gas twinkling prettily in the night sky. They were names. Relatives and ancestors, living and dead, all watching and listening and bearing down in terrible judgement of every single thing Regulus did.

He hated it.


End file.
